wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
One Saturday Morning
One Saturday Morning is the Episode of Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series). Summary Using seeds from the fruit of Tree of Knowledge Good and Evil it was discovered that by fusing massive amounts of chakra—such as that of a tailed beast—with the seed, would then cause it to activate and grow. The result was a tremendous tree with massive amounts of chakra. This tree is used to spawn the Chakra Fruit after enough energy and life force is unleashed around the world through the tree's roots, but like a regular plant, it needs a suitable atmosphere to survive (such as Earth's). Human civilizations built flying cities, which were later destroyed by an unspecified catastrophe, forcing the survivors to live on the ground while the sole exception Laputa remains in the sky with Tartarus concealed within a powerful thunderstorm that Tailed Beasts may be able to suppress it. Plot Sakai Laputa was discovered by Paul Gekko, who takes him Home to recover. On waking, Sakai is surprised to find that Paul Gekko is building a small aeroplane, with the intention of finding the lost city of Laputa, as his father had taken a photograph of it while flying. He tells him that his family lived in a small valley to the north named Gondoa, and that he had lived alone once his grandmother had died, until being abducted by the Kuro Akatsuki Leader, Sasuke, who was revived by Dark Gaia and his agents. Later in the day they are pursued by Fairy Tail pirates, and later by Sasuke's soldiers. Eventually, the two fall into an abandoned mine, where they encounter the local eccentric 'Uncle Pomme', who informs them that Sakai's amulet is one of the 'volucite' crystals ('Aetherium' in the American release) formerly used to keep Laputa aloft. Upon leaving the mines, Sakai reveals his name of 'Sakai Laputa'; whereupon they are captured by Muska, and when Paul tries to defend Sakai from the soldiers, he is knocked out in the process, and are taken to the fortress of Tedis; Paul Gekko is imprisoned in the fortress' dark, cold and damp tower while Sakai is imprisoned in a more lavish room. Later, Sasuke shows Sakai a dormant Laputan robot and reveals his knowledge of her secret name, which he interprets as that of a Laputan royal line. If Sakai refuses to cooperate, Sasuke will have Paul Gekko killed by the military. In order to prevent this from happening, Sakai orders Paul Gekko to leave for his own safety. Distraught, Paul Gekko returns to his own house, only to be dragged forcibly inside the house by Fairy Tail wizards and tied up. After being questioned harshly and rudely and deriding him as a "scared little boy who runs away," Makarov explains to Paul that Sakai was forced to tell him this in an effort to protect him. He also explains that once Sasuke has what he wants from her, he will most likely kill him. Upon hearing that airship Goliath will be taking off with Sakai to find Laputa, Makarov and the Gang prepare to intercept and capture the crystal. Upon gaining entrance to the city's central sphere, Sasuke captures Sheeta and his agents open fire upon Paul, receiving a scratch to his left cheek; whereupon Pazu frees Makarov's friends and pursues Sasuke. In the center of Laputa, containing the immense 'volucite' crystal keeping the city aloft, Muska identifies himself as "Romuska Palo Ul Laputa", another royal line, and uses Sakai's "key" crystal to access the advanced Laputian technology. He then massacres the soldiers, and destroys the Goliath. During the mayhem, Sheeta seizes her crystal amulet and flees, prompting Muska to pursue her. Encountering Paal through a gap in a wall, Sakai gives him his amulet, and is herself later cornered by Muska in Laputa's abandoned throne room. Arguing with Sasuke, Sakai realizes and explains that the people of Laputa left the castle because it had no life. Sakai refuses to believe her, threatening to shoot her ears as well unless the crystal amulet is given to him. Paul then enters and says he'll give the crystal amulet to Sasuke if Paul can talk to Sakai; Sasuke grants the two one minute to negotiate. Sheeta and Pazu then recite a "Spell of Destruction', blinding and killing Sasuke and destroying much of the city. Having survived the collapse, Paul and Sakai re-unite with Makarov and his friends (who have had the presence of mind to swipe some of the city's treasures before fleeing), and later part from them to fly to Izumogakure as Paul had promised. Casts *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko *Kazuyuki Okitsu as Sakai Laputa *Noriaki Sugiyama as Sasuke *Jeff Winkless as Colonel Muska *Barbara Goodson as Pazu *Lara Cody as Princess Sheeta Category:Episodes